Innocent Souls and Dark Demons
by Jake456
Summary: Angelus and Angel like blonds but its not the same person. Angelus/Andrew and Spike/Xander slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Buffy series or the Charmed series

A/N: The Charmed series will come in later

Warning: There will be slash in this story of Angelus/Andrew and Spike/Xander.

Timeline: After Xander stopped Angelus in the hospital but this is going to be an AU of this timeline.

Chapter 1

Angelus roared with rage, that kid; Xander Harris stopped him. He had never been so damned angry, he needed to tear something apart, he needed to…

His train of thought was broken by something that attracted his attention as he walked by a park.

He heard soft sobbing and smiled, it looked like he had found some dinner, as he tracked the scent of tears and saw a young blonde boy crying over a broken toy of some sort.

"Now what's got you so upset boy?" Angelus purred as he went closer to the boy.

The boy looked up with such a look of innocence and pain that Angelus purred with excitement, 'his kid smelled delicious,' he heard a slight whisper, "My brother, Tucker, broke my action figures."

"Oh, now that's no reason to be sad," Angelus said wondering what the boy's blood would taste like. He sat next to him and said, "So, what's your name?"

The boy sobbed, "Andrew."

Angelus's rage was forgotten, all he wanted to do was feed but not on this boy, this boy radiated submissiveness and he would make a wonderful pet, something he'd want to claim. He had thought that Xander would be a good pet but with him it would be a battle of wills and while that would be fun in itself he knew he needed a good submissive boy and this boy would be it.

Andrew looked at the man's face and saw that it had become vampiric, he backed away but his fear was only enticing Angelus's arousal, "Don't run from me boy, it won't be good for you."

"**NO!**" Andrew screamed and ran as fast as he could only for his lungs to give out and he collapsed a short distance away from Angelus, unconscious.

"Wow," Angelus laughed, shaking his head, "That was plain pathetic," but he had an idea as he disappeared, he watched Andrew get up a half hour later and stalked Andrew back to his home and decided that Andrew would have to be seduced and courted.

Angelus began to watch Andrew closely; the boy was submissive to everyone in his life including his brother, who Angelus decided he'd kill out of his own amusement. He began to leave Andrew presents.

Andrew woke and saw a pair of wallets on his window still and looked into them and saw several bills with blood on them.

Other days Andrew woke up and saw a picture of himself and Andrew paled; he was being stalked? Who'd want a geek like him?

'This was fun,' Angelus laughed, 'The boy was so confused but soon,' he thought darkly, 'The boy would be in my chamber, preferably with a collar and a nice chain leash waiting to please me, Mmmmmm,' Angelus purred, 'This would be good.'

As he walked back to the factory he saw Spike rolling around in his wheelchair.

Spike looked up at his Grandsire and shuddered, he was in a good mood, that meant someone was going to die or had died.

"Ah, my boy," Angelus purred, "I found me a nice little boy I've been courting so I'm in a good mood."

"Is it the whelp?" Spike asked, looking at Angelus suspiciously.

"Nay," Angelus said, "Not him and about him Spike, I know you have had your eye on him."

"Yes sire," Spike said quietly, hoping to claim the dark haired boy who had been dancing in his dreams.

Angelus surprised Spike by making a wound on his arm and he placed it in front of Spike and said, "Drink." At Spike's confused look Angelus whispered, "William, if ye are gonna pursue Harris you best be healthy and strong."

Spike didn't need to be told twice and began to drink deeply; he felt strength returning to his veins. He broke away and got out of the chair, he whispered, "Sire, what's got you in such a good mood?"

"My boy!" Angelus yelled, "This kid is everything I need, everything I want and all I need to do is claim him!"

'Oi, if this kid put's Gelus in a good mood and away from psycho anger,' Spike thought, 'Then we need to make sure they get together.'

"Sire, can I help you pursue this boy?" Spike said, hoping Angelus would allow him to do this.

"Yes ye can," Angelus purred, "I need the Slayer off my back, I want to court him without interference so I need her to think she's still the object of my attention."

Spike said, "Is she still important to you?"

Angelus thought it over and said, "Nay, I won't be obsessing over her, that was the soul's cross to bear."

"She might not take it well if she finds out about your courtship of this boy."

"Aye, you have a point. That's why lad you gotta play my part and," he added, "I need to talk to that woman; the gypsy Jenny Calendar."

"About wot Sire?" Spike said confused, "Are you afraid that she'll re-curse you?"

Angelus shuddered, 'Another century of brooding? I'd soon enough kill myself,' he thought and said, "Nay, it's time for me to think clearly on this matter, send a message to her asking her to meet me in at this restaurant under a flag of truce."

Spike nodded and ran off, leaving Angelus to plot about what gifts to send to his boy again and seeing to his education.

A couple of hours later Spike came in and said, "Sire, the gypsy has agreed to the meeting but I sense a trap, she might have the slayer with her."

Angelus nodded and whispered, "Bring along several fledges and yourself and move in the kitchen, that way if something goes down we can get out of there."

Spike nodded and Angelus got ready for the meeting that night, he prepared for everything; Drusilla had given him a potion to help protect him against any light or dark magic that came his way.

She whispered, "Daddy, your little bright hair will be a good baby."

"I love ye so much daughter," Angelus purred, "But I wish I could understand half of what ye say."

She giggled and danced away, leaving him and Spike confused.

Later that night at the restaurant Angelus waited and saw Jenny come in by herself, he sniffed the air and sensed it was only her, he made the slightest nod.

She walked over and said, "Alright Angelus, what do you want?"

"Jenny," he purred, "I have no malice towards you and I respect you for how you've been dealing with Rupert's stupidity."

"What?" Jenny asked confused.

"Please, dumping you just to keep the girl happy?" Angelus said, shaking his head and he looked at the slight look of anger in her face he smiled. 'Oh,' Angelus thought, 'I've hit a nerve, time to drive it home.'

"Now on to the reason I summoned ye, I really don't care about the Slayer or her little group anymore," Angelus said and holding his hand up he said, "Check that, I know dear William has his eye on Xander and means to court him but I personally I don't want anything from them,"

Jenny said, "I thought you were obsessed with Buffy?"

"That was the soul," Angelus said, "And I'm not Angel nor do I wish to be him again. So here's the deal; I've some last minute things to do in this town and then I'm moving away from town, I'll leave you alone and you stop looking to re-soul me."

"What last things?" Jenny asked getting suspicious.

"Nothing to do with you or Buffy," Angelus said, "Now, if you'd rather I kill you, we can do that."

"No, no," Jenny said, "I'm just curious."

Angelus got up from his seat and whispered, "Ms Calendar, haven't you heard the old saying: curiosity killed the cat and turned her?"

Jenny gulped, "I agree to your conditions," and got up as quick as she could.

'Hmmm,' Angelus thought as he walked down a darkened alley and saw Buffy fighting a fledge, he smirked, 'It looks like she's in a bad mood, wonder why? Oh that's right,' Angelus thought, 'ME!' and laughed inwardly as he disappeared in the shadows, he had a young man to court.

The next night Angelus was informed by Drusilla that the nasty teaching woman had apparently left town in a hurry, he was pleased, now he could begin the courtship of Andrew in stride.

The next week Andrew woke up every day to a new gift on his window still.

On Monday: it was more money along with a note saying, 'Spend this on what you wish.'

Tuesday: It was a picture of him naked, wearing a leather collar and a look of lust in his eyes. He blushed, whoever drew this had a vivid imagination and, not to mention, it was scaring him, this person was obviously fixated on him.

Wednesday: It was long stemmed white roses with blood staining the petals.

Thursday: It was a box of candies and what was so startling about it because it was his favourite candy and all in his favourite flavours. How did this guy know about him?

Finally, Friday: It was a note that read out, in pure red ink on the purest white paper, '_Tonight!_'

Andrew wanted to call the cops but for some reason he didn't. He gulped, he was afraid, beyond afraid and he went through his day in a daze. Jonathon noticed that Andrew wasn't his gabby loud self so he tried to get him to snap out of it but it wasn't working.

For Andrew the night came way too quickly, he sat in his room, afraid, huddled in fear when he heard something tap on his window. He turned slowly to the window and saw the dark haired man sitting out on a tree limb smiling at him, he gestured towards him.

As if in a daze Andrew walked towards the window and opened it, Angelus whispered, "Invite me in my little canary."

"Uhh," Andrew whispered slowly, his mind screamed, 'Don't invite him!' but his mouth opened and he said, "Please, come in."

Angelus came in through the window and smiled, "Did you like my present's pretty one? I picked them out just for you."

Andrew looked at the tall, dark haired man and whispered, "Why me?"

"Because my beautiful boy," Angelus purred, "I have wanted you for a while," as he moved his hand down Andrew's neck, "I was hurt when you ran away."

Angelus then grabbed Andrew and gave him a savage kiss, he felt the boy's mouth open up and he moved his tongue inside Andrew's mouth. He broke away, picked him up and whispered, "You won't run from me again, right?"

"N-n-no," Andrew stammered out as he stared into Angelus's eyes.

"Such beautiful eyes," Angelus whispered, "They're the colour of the sky," he smirked as Andrew blushed and pulled him close and growled, "Come with me."

Andrew fainted and Angelus laughed, "My boy, my beautiful, blonde haired boy," and picked Andrew up and carried him out, holding the smaller boy close to him.

Spike saw Angelus come to the car holding a blond boy and said quietly, I" thought you liked dark haired boys?"

Angelus said, "Spike, ye confused me with yerself," as he stroked Andrew's short spiky blonde hair.

"Yes sire," Spike said as he and Angelus put Andrew in the car.

"Now William lad," Angel said, "I believe you need help seducing a loud mouthed American boy?"

Spike whispered, "Right Sire and are you going soft? You spared his family."

"I don't want another Drusilla," Angelus said, "And besides, I want him to kill his family, if and when I turn him."

"Kinky bastard," Spike muttered causing Angelus to laugh and hold his boy close to him.

TBC

Please rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter 

Warning: Just a little sexual tension and some touching 

Chapter 2 

Andrew came too, he was in a large soft bed and he was naked and there was something around his neck. He got up and looked around the room and he began to cry softly, why had he let that man in? He walked to the door but he was stopped halfway, when he looked behind him he saw a chain.

'I have a collar on?' Andrew panicked as he remembered one of the drawings he got was with him wearing a collar.

Angelus opened the door and saw his pet looking around confused; he walked in and said, "Hello, my little Canary."

Andrew looked at him and said, "Why am I naked?"

"You ask why you are naked little Canary." Angelus said, "And the answer is because I wished to see what you looked like naked and you don't disappoint either."

Angelus sat next to Andrew and slid his hands down Andrew's body appreciatively and he held out a bit of fruit in his hand for him.

"You must be hungry little Canary," Angelus purred, "Why don't you have something to eat."

Andrew gulped and tasted what Angelus was offering him, it was sweet and fruity, he smiled slightly, it tasted good.

"You like it Canary?" Angelus said as he cupped Andrew's ass and squeezed one his cheeks, causing Andrew to squeal a bit in fear.

"Y-y-yes," Andrew said, "What is it?"

"Its passion fruit," Angelus purred as he grabbed another piece of fruit for him.

Andrew ate the fruit and looked at the man who simply smiled at him, his eyes dark with an emotion he couldn't quite identify.

"Why are you after me?" Andrew asked softly.

"Hmm," Angelus said, "Because you're the kind of boy I like, a good submissive boy and now," as he left the fruit bowl, "I have to attend to some business, you stay here canary and I'll be back and start training you I think."

Andrew gulped, the room filling with the scent of his fear plus a slight bit of excitement which tantalized Angelus's nose, he wanted to stay and begin the training but he wanted to keep in control.

Spike was waiting for him and he said, "Sire, is your boy settled in?"

"Aye," Angelus said softly, "His training will begin soon, and I think he will be a pleasure to train."

"Sire," Spike said, "About my courtship of the whelp?"

Angelus said, "I haven't forgotten ye William, how are ye going to go by it?"

"Well, I'm guessing seducing him isn't going to be easy like it was for your boy," Spike said,

"He'll be suspicious of anything that appears on his doorstep."

"He's a clever boy," Angelus said, "The others in his group underestimate him."

Spike sighed, 'How am I going to get the dark haired boy then?' he thought, 'I wanted him ever since Angel offered him as a gift.'

"First of all," Angelus said, "From what I remember the boy is neglected, you can begin there. He might respond favourably to positive attention such as someone to talk to."

"Thanks sire," Spike said as he walked out.

Angelus rubbed his hands together and thought about his boy, who was waiting for his first lesson and he wondered what it might be. As he sat there wondering Drusilla came up and said, "Daddy, can I play with your new baby?"

"No," Angelus said, "I'll not be sharing him, yet."

She pouted, "But I hear him crying and I want to make him feel better."

"Oh?" Angelus purred, "He's crying is he? Does he miss me already?"

Drusilla danced around him and said, "He doesn't like being left alone, it scares him. His daddy and brother are cruel to him and his mummy died so long ago."

Angelus nodded, "I'll be keeping him forever I think," and got up, he looked at Drusilla, "You go pay attention to him, I have things to do first but he is mine, remember that and don't hurt him."

"Yes daddy," she squealed with joy and ran to Angelus's chamber to go play with Andrew.

Andrew was shaking with fear as he was alone, he hated being alone, his dad and brother said he would be alone because no one could stand him. He heard the door open and saw a woman enter and she looked strangely innocent

"Who're you?" Andrew said quietly.

She smiled at him and said, "My poor little baby all alone," she walked towards him and whispered, "I'll be your mummy," and hugged him close, "Daddy will take good care of you."

Meanwhile, Spike was outside of Xander's house and he watched him, steadily growling with excitement every time he saw the boy walk out. He followed the boy closely and he could smell a girl on him, he growled angrily, 'The boy's mine, damn it.'

Angelus had followed him and saw him growl, he smirked, "William, you can't get so possessive of him yet, teens of this age are oh so sensitive. He'll try everything to convince himself that he's straight."

"Sire, couldn't we just kill the girl he's seeing?" Spike said eagerly.

"You want this mortal boy?" Angelus asked, "Spike, do you?"

"Yes," Spike said, "Very much so."

"Then listen to what I'm about to say," Angelus said, "Killing his lady friend would awaken a rage in him that you wouldn't believe; he has a temper and he would kill you and then he would kill me, he wouldn't listen to Buffy's or Willow's crying. He would be _incredible, _his revenge would tear his friendships apart and himself and he wouldn't care."

Spike almost purred at the thought and thought to himself, 'What would it be like to be on the receiving end of all that loyalty, love and fire?' He looked at Angelus and said, "The boy will be _mine,_ there's no ifs, ands or buts about it."

"He'll be good family," Angelus nodded, "But, like I said, try to be the lad's friend first."

"Yes sire," Spike said softly.

"It's almost dawn," Angelus said, "And I want spend the day knowing my canary better and, unless you want to spend the time in the sewers, you come home now."

"Yes sire," Spike said as they went home.

Andrew was watching the crazy lady dance around telling him what a good baby he would be and how she'd be a good mummy and take good care of him, he wasn't as scared now. She danced towards him and whispered, Daddy's home," and gave him a little growl which caused him to giggle a bit.

The door opened and Angelus walked in, he saw Drusilla dance around and shook his head. He looked at Drusilla and said, "Leave us daughter, you can play with him later."

She nodded and gave Andrew a slight kiss, causing Angelus to growl slightly.

Angelus looked at Andrew, who looked at him with wide eyes and he tried to back as far away from the bed as his chain and leash would allow.

"Don't," Angelus said, "Come, sit next to me canary," and he tugged on Andrew's chain and pulled him close to him.

Andrew sat on the bed still looking at Angelus with fear in his eyes, he whispered, "Let me go, please?"

"No," Angelus said, "You're mine and don't tell me that doesn't arouse you, I can smell your lust. It's buried under all that fear, you need to be owned, need to be dominated, to be taken care of."

"I don't want to be dominated," Andrew pouted and looked at Angelus with a small look of indignation and turned around, his face red.

"You do," Angelus purred, "And I want to dominate you and take care of you," he pulled Andrew to him and sniffed at his neck, the fear, that smell brought Angelus's demonic visage to the front.

"Y-y-your face," Andrew stammered out, "It's all ridgey and your eyes."

"You never seen vampires before now Canary? That I'm your first?" Angelus purred as he stroked Andrew's back.

"No, Tucker tried to summon vampires with some sort of spell," Andrew whispered, "He used my blood to summon them."

'Hmm,' Angelus thought, 'This Tucker dared to touch what was mine, doesn't matter if he wasn't mine back then, he shall pay for his crimes and pay hard.'

He looked at Andrew and imagined him as a vampire, his brother and father tied up in front of them and the two of them watching as the boy they tormented is turned into a vampire and Angelus watching them quake in fear as Andrew sinks his fangs into their necks and slowly drained their blood.

Andrew just stared at Angelus's lost look and attempted wriggle free of the vampire's grasp, which brought Angelus out his thoughts and he said, "No little Canary."

"Why do you keep calling me Canary?" Andrew asked confused.

"Because of your blonde hair, it reminds me of canary feathers," Angelus purred as he brushed Andrew's hair and smelled in his unique scent.

Andrew pouted and turned his head away, he didn't like being called Canary. Angelus looked at his boy's back and chuckled inwardly, he put on a brave face but his heartbeat showed how scared he was.

Angelus purred internally, it seemed to calm Andrew down which caused Angelus to purr louder. He caressed Andrew's body; he enjoyed how responsive the boy was as he caressed the boy's chest, he grin turned feral at how Andrew moaned slightly.

He got up and began to remove his clothes and Andrew looked up his eyes wide at Angelus's body, he cowered in the corner nervous.

"Don't be afraid Canary," Angelus said in a calming voice, "I don't intend to rape you but come lay next to me."

Andrew hesitantly got in the bed and Angelus pulled him next to him, he whispered, "You'll have to get used to this because I'm not letting you go."

As Angelus fell asleep Andrew began to sob silently, he was so afraid. He wanted to go home and pretend this never happened; he could hide his own little world of comics and movies and never come out again. He wouldn't have to deal with vampires, demons, mean older brothers and dads who yell.

Spike was in his own room, long hidden feelings coming back as he wanted to go claim the whelp, err, Xander he corrected himself but he supposed that he knew nothing about the boy.

He was still awake and it was high noon and that was no time any self respecting vampire to be awake, he should have been asleep. He walked past Angelus's room and saw his Grandsire sleeping contentedly next to his mortal.

'It's no use,' Spike thought, he couldn't sleep because he would dream of Xander.

Angelus woke up and he smiled as Andrew was curled up next to him, this was something he could get used to with his little pet curled up next to him. He walked up and saw Spike pacing up and down the halls.

"Damn it," Angelus growled, "You've been pacing up and down the hallways all morning!"

"Sorry." Spike growled, "I got it bad for the whelp, I can't sleep and you got your human, now I want my human."

"Spend time with Dru," Angelus shrugged, "She wants some attention."

Spike sighed and said, "She's becoming fixated on your human, keeps saying somethin about being his mummy."

Angelus snarled, "She'd better know enough to keep her hands off what is mine."

"Don't think it's like that," Spike said, "She's always trying to adopt small animals or children. Don't you remember Paris?"

"Oh yes," Angelus said, "That was actually kind of funny; she brought in a bunch of orphans and that was amusing, I even let some of them live and laughed."

"She was plenty angry about the ones you killed," Spike laughed, "Don't you remember what she did to you afterwards?"

"Aye," Angelus laughed, "I still have the scars," and muttered, "She was also pissed that I released some of them. Well anyways, tonight I'll come with you to aid in Xander's seduction, if you go to sleep." 

TBC 

Please rate and review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Same warnings from the last chapter apply for this chapter. 

Chapter 3 

That night Andrew woke up, he looked around and he was still naked and chained to the wall, as he looked around and smelled some food he saw Angelus walking in holding burgers and fries.

"Please," he wailed, "Let me go, you don't want me; I get hiccups, I have allergies. Men like you want someone strong and pretty, not like me."

Angelus walked over to him and whispered, "No Canary, I want you," and he growled, "You are pretty," as he caressed Andrew's back.

"I-I-I am?" Andrew stammered as his face turned red and he looked shyly at Angelus.

"Yes," Angelus purred, "Very pretty," as he brushed Andrew's hair he grinned, the fifteen year old pleased him in ways he couldn't even imagine, "Now who told you that you weren't pretty?"

"Tucker and my dad," Andrew said quietly, "They say I'm clumsy and when I try to help I end up breaking things or get hurt."

Angelus's face narrowed, 'Oh yes,' he thought, 'Andrew's first victims as a vampire would be his older brother and father,' he could almost picture it; the looks of fear and betrayal on their faces as he and Andrew make love and then feed, tilt their heads back and allow Andrew to glut himself on their blood.

Andrew looked at Angelus and said, "Could I have some clothes on?"

"What?" Angelus said, "Why do you need clothes? You're my pet and pets don't need clothes.

"Because I get chilly," Andrew said.

"Hmm," Angelus purred, "Shall I keep you warm? I might not have body heat but I might be able to heat you up."

Andrew blushed and tried to hide his genitals which were beginning to show his arousal, Angelus brushed his hand away and smirked, "Like I said, pretty Canary and you're mine, remember that."

Spike came in and muttered, "Sire, we have to go, we've got some business to do."

Angelus growled and muttered, "The business, of course," and cupped Andrew's chin and whispered, "You might have company soon Canary."

Andrew looked confused as Angelus kissed him deeply and he said, "If you want Canary, I'll get you your clothes."

"Thank you," Andrew said as he grabbed the burgers Angelus brought for him and ate silently.

"Sire, you're being almost decent to the boy," Spike said confused, "Why?"

"Because you can tame a pet that's been abused better with kindness than hitting, I learned that the hard way," Angelus said softly as he looked at Andrew, who was eating his food slowly.

Spike smirked, he had been good at finding out secrets and he could tell his grandsire was in love with the mortal and he was almost sure the mortal was starting to fall for Angelus.

"Come on William," Angelus said, "We've got to snag your boy, don't we?"

"Thought we were going to keep calm and not snatch him," Spike said.

"I changed my mind," Angelus said, "I'm growing bored of this town and I really don't want to be around to fulfill Buffy's fantasies of getting her Angel back," and shuddered noticeably, "And I want to court my boy in private without the fear of the slayer finding us and killing him."

Spike looked at Angelus puzzled, "She wouldn't kill him, would she?"

"You've never met a modern teenage girl," Angelus said with a smirk but thought, 'No, she wouldn't kill my Canary but she'd make his life miserable and she'd make sure I never got near him again.'

"But Sire," Spike said, "Won't she come after me if we take the whelp?"

"Not if she doesn't know we have him and we'd be out of town by the time she put two and two together," Angelus said and smirked, "He's going to come willingly."

Angelus ran outside howling with delight, this boy made him feel good. He purred with hunger, he had to feed. He looked at Spike and whispered, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes sire," Spike noticing the look in Angelus's; he wanted to go hunt. Spike shivered with pleasure as they were good hunting partners; they knew when to hunt and where to hunt.

"I feel like a college student tonight," Angelus purred, "I understand that there are some new students and I wouldn't mind some minions to keep my boy safe when I'm not here."

Spike nodded and they ran off in the night, as they ran through the streets Angelus weaved through the streets and alleyways towards their intended target.

"A frat house sire?" Spike smirked, "Didn't think you'd want a man tonight, you've got your boy don't you?"

"Please," Angelus purred, "I'm in the mood for stupid American teenagers tonight and Buffy protects the high school students and these morons never go to the Bronze anyway, she'll never miss them."

As they walked into the house Angelus smiled evilly at the welcome sign that was there and he laughed, it seems people never learned their lessons. As they walked Angelus whispered, "Bring one or two back alive, I want to begin the training."

They walked out an hour later both fully sated, Angelus purred with contentment as he had to drain five men before he was full, he looked at Spike, who was equally full, and smirked, "Did ye get your fill William?"

"Oi, these bastards were filling, but Sire I want the whelp," Spike growled.

"Hmm, I did say that we were going to hunt him down and catch him and it's not too late either, you still feel up for it?" Angelus laughed.

Spike shook his head and said, "It's the weekend sire, let's give him one last weekend with his friends."

Angelus nodded as he dragged two struggling men and said, "Besides, I have to get my Boy's things from his home and I can't have Harris interfering."

"You're going to kill his family?" Spike asked excited, 'This was good; he had the old Angelus back and he didn't mean the psycho, angry one who was getting dangerously close to ending the world, this guy was happy just being a plain old monster.'

"Nope, if I did that my Boy wouldn't be able to kill them when I turn him," Angelus said eagerly.

Spike chuckled, "You're going turn the little guy then?"

Angelus said, "Eventually, I want to have him grow first, have him learn what it is to be a vampire's chosen mate."

"I think I'll do that to the whelp too, season him so to speak," Spike said.

They both laughed as they walked back to the Wells's place, Angelus looked at the home and smirked as they passed the tree where he watched Andrew sleep in his room. He opened the door and laughed; they didn't rescind his invitation, of course they most likely wouldn't know to do that. He tossed the two men back to Spike and said, "This shouldn't take long, keep out of sight."

He walked through the house and passed by a room that smelled of blood, Andrew's blood. He tore it open and saw an empty room; he looked around confused and angry; he could almost swear there was something here once. He shook his head and saw Andrew's room; he found it was locked from the outside.

"Now that is interesting," Angelus said to himself, "My boy's '_loving_' family locked him inside," and growled as he picked up the small amount of clothes and saw the broken action figures that he was crying over when he met him that night, he saw that they were crudely put back together and so he picked them up, along with everything else, and leapt outside carrying the stuff in a bag.

Spike looked at Angelus, who had a look of anger on his face, he said, "Sire, what's wrong?"

"They did something to my boy, Angelus growled, "I smelled his blood and tears all over that home."

"Let's get home," Spike said, "We've got some minions to turn."

Angelus nodded and hissed with rage at the house and muttered, "Soon, I'll show the Wells family what happens when you hurt what's mine."

Meanwhile at the Factory, Andrew was pacing around but he couldn't get far thanks to his collar but he wasn't sure what to do, the vampire wanted him and he was a 'turbo geek' as Harmony had always called him and he knew his dad and brother didn't want him.

"But, Andrew asked himself, "How long would the vampire want me for? I mean, I'll probably annoy him and he'll drain me." He was getting ready to try to sleep again when the door opened and he saw the girl from last night come in.

"Hullo my poppet," Drusilla said happily and hugged him softly, "I heard you talking such nonsense, daddy wants you forever, you and he shall dance bloody dances for years to come and he shall be such a good daddy to you poppet."

Andrew looked confused, 'What was she talking about?" He was about ask her more questions when the door opened and he saw Angelus come in dragging two men.

"Ohh Daddy," Drusilla said as she clapped her hands in childish glee at the two warm bodies, "You brought me a treat?"

"I'd never forget you daughter and," Angelus looked at her seriously, "Have you been a good girl?"

"Yes daddy," she said as she took one of the men and bit down his neck causing him to scream in terror.

Andrew heard the man's scream of terror and covered his ears and shut his eyes, when Angelus made him open his eyes and he saw Angelus bite the other man and drain him but before the guy died Angelus bit down on his tongue and savagely kissed the man and Andrew watched in horrible fascination as the man began swallowing the blood and died.

Angelus then got two minions take the bodies out and he had Drusilla leave.

He looked at Andrew and stroked his back, he whispered, "You do know what I am, right?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Why'd you have to kill them in front of me?"

"So you learn Canary," Angelus said as he stroked Andrew's back, "That I will be nice to you but I am a monster, I will not shelter you from the fact." Angelus looked at Andrew and said, "Pretty boy, do you like it here with me?"

Andrew thought it over, he looked at the lust filled eyes and they were focused on him and he kind of liked being looked at like that, he moved closer to Angelus, who purred happily, the boy was learning to trust him."

He lay down and patted a spot next to him, he whispered, "Come, lay next to me."

"Alright," Andrew said softly and got on the bed next to Angelus, he was still unsure about this and lay down and he felt Angelus's cool hands moving up his body, he shivered a bit as one of them found his ass.

Angelus whispered, "What're you doing to me boy?"

"N-n-nothing," Andrew said quietly.

"Ye are sure of that?" Angelus whispered, amused that Andrew had a beautiful innocence around him. He purred softly, causing Andrew to fall into a light sleep and curling up next to him. 

TBC 

Please rate and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters. 

Warning: Some M/M playing around. 

Chapter 4 

Angelus woke up and saw his pet rifling through the stuff he brought back from his place and he looked happy as he was putting on the clothes that he had brought back, Angelus frowned a bit as he had gotten used to having his boy naked.

Andrew looked up at him and said, "Thank you for bringing my stuff back sir and allowing me to wear clothes."

"Don't get used to the clothes," Angelus growled, "I intend for ye to be naked often," and tugged Andrew towards him; he growled at how Andrew turned red, the boy was far too shy about his body.

Spike walked in and smirked, yeah his sire had it bad for the boy and he knew how it is, the boy seemed to be softening some of his sire's personality, in good ways though, the boy probably didn't know how lucky he was. He remembered the fates of some of Angelus's other pets and shuddered, poor son of bitches.

But as he thought about Angelus and his pet he realized that wanted his pet and he was through with waiting, he was going to go and claim the boy good and proper.

Angelus looked up at the look in Spike's face and knew the look, he said, "William, if ye are going to take your boy tonight take Drusilla with you, she'll be a good help."

Spike nodded and he walked towards Drusilla's room, she looked at him, nodded and she whispered, "It's time Spiky, kitten will need his dark prince to protect him from his nasty parents."

"Oi, I'll protect him from his parents alright," Spike growled as they got in the car. Drusilla clapped her hands; it was good to see her Spiky all protective.

Angelus watched his Childer drive off, he looked at Andrew and said, "Boy, it looks like you'll have another human to play with."

"Who?" Andrew asked, curious and hoping that if they had to drain him they wouldn't do it in front of him again, he was starting to like the vampire a bit but he didn't know one thing about him. He looked up at Angelus and asked, "Could you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Hmm, you want to know about me?" Angelus purred and yanked on Andrew's chain and pulled him towards him growling playfully and gave him a kiss and sat him down and began to explain everything about himself.

Meanwhile Spike and Drusilla had arrived at the Harris's house, Spike looked as Xander walked out and he looked angry, Spike was about to leave the car to grab the boy when Dru nodded.

Xander was having a really bad day ever since the slaughter up at the college; Buffy was in a bad mood and she was even more angry that Ms Calendar had left for parts unknown, Giles was angry about that too but for different reasons as he was hoping to reconcile with her, Buffy wanted her around to see if they could re-curse Angelus into Angel.

He looked up and saw Spike looking at him, "Uhh," Xander said as he backed away, "Why are you here?"

Spike smelled the fear coming off the boy and he purred in delight, this was going to go better than he thought. He said, "I'm here to claim my pressie, pet and you're the pressie."

"I'm so not being claimed!" Xander yelled as he turned to run away.

Spike dashed at inhuman speed and grabbed him and, before Xander could even react, he was tossed Spike's shoulder. Spike winced as Xander struggled; he kicked and punched and Spike was even more impressed, the kid was a fighter. He tossed him in the back of the trunk and muttered, "If your good pet, I won't kill your entire family."

Xander paled and glared at Spike as he shut the lid, he felt the car moving and he was beginning to plan his escape already. He groaned angrily, he didn't belong to anyone, he was trying to open the lid and he was trying his best to open the lid by pushing and kicking it.

Spike growled as he heard the pushing and kicking, he didn't want the boy scared so he stopped the car and opened the trunk, he saw the rage filled look on Xander's face and growled and he pulled Xander towards him into a savage kiss.

"Hmmphg!" Xander groaned as Spike's tongue forced its way into his mouth, he gasped as he looked at Spike's eyes and saw that his eyes had turned golden, he tried to pull away but Spike held him close."

Finally Spike broke the kiss, he looked at Xander's confused look and smiled, "Feel better pet?"

"You kissed me!" Xander screamed in a mixture of confusion and anger.

Spike nodded and rubbed Xander's back, he whispered, "I wanted you since my grandsire offered you to me as a present and now I have you," and pulled Xander into the car with him.

Xander just stared ahead in confusion as they finally pulled into the factory where the vampires were making their home, he made a mental note to tell Buffy if he got out as Spike pulled him out, he felt something being fitted over his neck.

"Hey!" he screamed, "No collar!" as he fought Spike's hands off.

"If I don't do this pet, the fledges will tear you apart," Spike purred, "And I want you to stay alive for a bit longer."

Xander glared at Spike, who was leading him by a chain. He saw Angelus walk out and smirk.

"Well Harris, welcome to my home," Angelus said eagerly, "How was your weekend?" and started to laugh at his glare, it was going to be fun to tease him.

Andrew heard Angelus laugh and did his best to peek out of his chambers, he saw a boy that he had seen at school. He couldn't quite place his name but he did look familiar.

Xander noticed Andrew and paled, how old was that kid? Angelus was sicker than he thought, he would rescue the kid he swore it, he wouldn't see another person lost to the darkness like Jesse.

Angelus looked behind him and saw his boy looking out and he smirked, he walked over and unhooked him and brought him out to meet Xander. He noticed the look on Xander's face and picked Andrew up and kissed him deeply.

"Jesus!" Xander yelled, "How old is he you sick bastard!"

Andrew looked at him a bit angrily, sure he was a bit short but he wasn't that much younger than him. Xander grabbed him and pulled him towards him, intending to protect him from Angelus.

Angelus's smirk faded and he yelled, "Keep your hands off him Harris," and gestured for Andrew to come back to him.

Andrew struggled to get out of Xander's strong grasp to get back to Angelus because he honestly felt safer with Angelus now.

Xander looked shocked and betrayed when the kid he was trying to help was trying to get away from him. He whispered to Andrew, "He can't love you, he doesn't have a soul."

"Lemme go," Andrew grunted, "I feel safe with him," and with strength that surprised everyone he broke away from Xander and trotted back to Angelus's side.

Spike looked at the look of fury on Angelus's face and winced, his boy wasn't going to be living after this.

Xander closed his eyes and readied himself for the blow that was coming, when nothing happened he opened one eye slowly and saw Angelus holding Andrew close to him purring softly and he stared in shock, even Spike was staring in shock.

Angelus said out loud, "He didn't hurt you, did he?" Andrew shook his head and Angelus glared at Xander as he put Andrew back in his chambers and walked out, he looked at the fledges and said, "Leave us."

The fledges ran out terrified and Xander swore that one of them looked at him and whispered, "I'll pray for you," Xander gulped as Angelus walked over to him.

"Harris, in this place you aren't in charge, you are William's pet and he cares for you quite a lot actually and has my trust, you will too if you behave. I want William to be happy and if you make him happy so be it but," Angelus narrowed his eyes right on Xander's, "If you upset my pet," and he made a point of pointing in the direction where Andrew was waiting for him, "I'll kill you in ways that involve chainsaws and when I say 'kill you' I mean slowly, horribly, one that will have future slayers and Watchers vomiting till doomsday itself ! Do I make myself clear?"

Xander nodded and Spike muttered his thanks to his sire and pulled Xander into his chambers.

Spike looked at the shock and fear filled look in Xander's eyes and pulled him into a cuddle, he whispered, "It's alright pet, Gelus was just making empty threats."

"No," Xander whispered, "That wasn't empty, he meant it. If I upset that other kid in any way he's going to tear me apart with chainsaws or god knows what."

"He's mighty particular about that boy, he adores him," Spike said, "And the boy is starting to feel something for Angelus."

"But I was told that vampires can't love," Xander whispered in a small voice, "That they were soulless killers, incapable of emotions. I mean, Giles was very specific on that fact."

"What the Watchers know about vampires can fill a small book," Spike purred comfortingly trying to calm Xander down.

Xander struggled a bit but he found that he couldn't move as Spike held him tightly, he sighed, "Are you going to let me go?"

"I've been wanting you like this pet," Spike said in a low voice, "For quite some time," as he slid his hand down Xander's pants causing him to yelp in surprise. He whispered, "Would you care to learn more about vampires tonight pet?"

"Uhh, like what?" Xander gulped nervously as Spike undid his pants and pulled them down, Xander whispered, "So not ready for this."

"Do you want me to stop then?" Spike purred as his hand slid into his underwear, feeling Xander's erection.

"What the hell!" Xander moaned, "I'm getting hard!" 'Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts,' as images flashed through his mind of the most unsexy things he could come up with but, with Spike's cool breath on his neck and his rather eager hand, it wasn't working.

Spike smiled and continued to pet Xander, bringing him close to orgasm but he could smell Xander was close and stopped, causing a very frustrated Xander to groan in anger.

"I'm going to play with you every night like this pet," Spike whispered, "Until you want me as much I do you."

Xander lay in Spike's arms confused and muttered, "What just happened here?" and groaned in frustration.

Drusilla danced through the corridors, she sang nonsensical rhymes; she was happy, they had the beginnings of a new family and she had to find her someone to make the family complete and she wrote a note for them telling them she'd meet them wherever they chose and she walked off. 

TBC 

Please rate and review.


End file.
